


Safe And Familiar.

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish. </p><p>From  A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe And Familiar.

"JOHN..."

I can't help the cry, waking in the middle of the night, tonight of all nights... it hurts. I know why, not that I need to say it and John wakes the second I need him, curling me against him, warm and tender and loving. I remember the night I found out... He felt warm and familiar. He felt solid and safe. I wanted to cling to his shirt, bury my face in the curve of his neck and never let go. I needed him. I still need him. I never haven't needed him. He is always there, warm and solid and safe and familiar and always, always so tender. His lips brush my hairline and I can't help but exhale a soft sob into his neck, clinging all the tighter. His arms are warm and gentle but protective, his voice a low rumble of comforting thunder. Nothing will hurt me here, not with him. It is enough. He has always been enough for me. He's my world and I know, I always knew, that I was his. Yes, we were young when we met and I was unsure, hurting the way I did, of course I was, but he was sure, and soft and sweet and kind and loving. He took his time with me, made a point to love me, all of me. The real me and the rumors, he didn't care that I was 'damaged goods' in some stupid rumor. He still wanted me. I needed to be wanted then, I still do. I need to know that, no matter what, I am wanted and loved. Maestro brought all the insecurities back, bringing so much fear and pain and misery and yet, there he was, the bright spot, my John, my husband who believed in me no matter what. He was so soft and kind where the tutor wasn't, he was so sure I would do well when I wasn't even sure I wanted to stay and he always, always made me feel like, even if I lost, I was still perfect to him. Flawed, yes, but his. That was what he's always wanted. Me. All of it, the good, the bad, the confusing and the scared parts. His future became our future and I couldn't help but believe him. I still do. Nothing can hurt me with him here. Nothing. His voice still soothes me, even now, even when it's three am and I'm wide awake because the nightmares just won't stop. They will stop, in time, they always do, but... for now it is enough to be here, with him.


End file.
